Malfoy to the Rescue? (Up For Adoption)
by ColtKit
Summary: The summer after 1st year Lucius learns of how badly things went between Harry & Draco. Soon there after he discovers Harry's abuse. Lucius has himself appointed Harry's guardian on the bases that when the Potters were still alive they arranged for Harry to marry Draco. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Malfoy to the Rescue?

 **Summary:**

The summer after 1st year Lucius learns of how badly things went between Harry & Draco. Soon there after he discovers Harry's abuse. Lucius has himself appointed Harry's guardian on the bases that when the Potters were still alive they arranged for Harry to marry Draco. The boy doesn't react well to the news. WARNING: Spanking Yaoi, Lucius/Narcissa/Snape

 **A/N:**

No Horcruxes,

###

 **Chapter One**

Lucius was not a cruel man, at least not as cruel as 'The Light' made him out to be. He was at one point a proud Death Eater, back when the name was supposed to be funny. Death Eaters started out as researchers at a hospital who's ultimate goal was to find a way to permanently put an end to the cycle of death. To make all of wizarding kind immortal. They were even researching ways to give muggles magic... it was only later that this turned to capturing muggles and experimenting on them... and then attacking muggle towns for no reason... and then attacking wizards who called them out on it... and then murdering wizards on Voldemort's whims...

Lucius knew it was wrong at some point but no one dared question Voldemort... he had become a monster who gleefully butchered the people who were once his friends... then took it out on their families.

Lucius wasn't even very involved with the Death Eaters in the beginning. He was no healer. His degrees lay in economics and History. Lucius wasn't even that powerful of a wizard. He had great knowledge of magic but he had little stamina or raw power. His power lay in politics through his lordship and of course his wealth.

Voldemort had been close friends with Lucius' father, Akatosh, and received funding for his research from the Malfoys. Lucius had known Voldemort his whole life. He was an honorary uncle... then Akatosh died... it was a mugging in muggle London. The man's magic couldn't block muggle bullets. The bloody things hit with too much force to be blocked by a simple shield spell. Their technology just kept improving by leaps and bounds where wizard stayed stagnant for fear of discovery...

Lucius had always been scared of muggles but that is when it turned to hate. Voldemort was his rock in those days... but the man slowly turned. He had a silver tongue but it was not as needed as you would have thought to get Lucius on his side. He easily convinced Lucius muggles weren't worth saving. That they needed to be irradiated for the safety of all wizards.

The others were harder to convince but Voldemort spoke with silk. He pointed out how the muggles were destroying the planet, how they now had technology that could compete with their spells. If it wasn't for fear of discovery who knows how far magic could have progressed these last few hundred years. Magical creatures were forced into sanctuaries to protect them from muggles but they were dying out from the captivity. The reason all this was done was all magical life was once enslaved or butchered for sport by the 'Holy Men' of muggles. So many Muggles believed their very gods wanted them to be cruel, to have neither pity nor mercy. Voldemort convinced all his friends by pointing out indisputable facts. Muggles needed to die and the world would be better for it.

In all honesty, Lucius still believed that. Muggles only grew more and more dangerous and it was inevitable that they would destroy the planet. Admittedly he took a certain glee in killing them like they would do if they got hold of a wizard. However as the years went by it became more and more obvious that Voldemort was becoming more and more unstable. Lucius began following out of fear like so many others.

There was one small difference though. Lucius did everything he could to stop Voldemort... at least in his own ways. He hardly had the power to win a duel against the man and nor was he some stupid Gryffindor who would risk it for 'glories' sake. He was a Slytherin and so he fought like a Slytherin. He worked from the shadows, sabotaging various plans and pinning it on the more loyal followers. He even worked with Dumbledore on occasion although they maintained a bitter rivalry between them.

Lucius sighed and couldn't help but think what would happen if his uncle hadn't gone mad. What would the world be like now if they had succeeded in making the world a safer place for wizards?

It might seem strange for children to fathom but there was a point where the dark lord was in fact loved and even praised as a hero. He was a master of dark magic but believe it or not until a few decades ago people understood 'dark' does not mean 'evil'. Voldemort might not have destroyed the Nazis single handedly but he was a player in the war. He later became a healer, using things like Necromancy and now forbidden magics to save lives.

Voldemort's ascension into madness was a slow process. He seemed to loose more and more of himself until he was an unredeemable monster. Many blamed his change on his practice of dark magic. It was no secret dark magic often had an effect on the psyche.

Dark magic was labeled such as it was an art that required you to tap into your emotions to the point you felt them as raw as an exposed nerve. It was easy to become ruled by these emotions if you didn't guard your mind properly with daily meditation exercises. After the Dark Lord's fall the light had used Voldemort as a scare tactic for the public to shun all practicers of dark magic, even legally banning many spells of the dark arts. It used to be the majority of wizards were 'gray' with few practicing mainly dark or light magic.

Lucius himself was a mostly gray wizard with a lean towards dark but he was no master of it by any means. Of course most people aren't masters of any school of magic until they are a hundred, with the average wizard living to be 257. It was quite impressive Voldemort had mastered so many arts before he was 50.

Truthfully? It was light magic which terrified Lucius. In order to practice it you needed to be completely detached. You had to have complete control of your emotions to a ruthless and calculating degree. These people tended to look purely at the big picture with no empathy for the little details which emerged... or the people who died as a result. Admittedly Masters of Light magic made good generals as a result of this. Both Light and Dark magic had their draw backs, focusing too much on either could cause you to loose your humanity in some way shape or form.

Lucius sighed reading over the morning paper as he waited at Platform 9 and 3/4. School was officially over, he'd finally get to see his son as well as his consort again. Lucius didn't realize how hard it would be to live without Draco's whining. Like most pure bloods Draco had been homeschooled up until he left for Hogwarts. Lucius didn't realize what it was like to not have his child home every day. It was bad enough his consort was so stubborn and took a job where he was absent from home most of the year. Lucius only allowed Severus to keep the job on the condition he came home every weekend but even then that wasn't enough. Especially given that the man normally didn't even spend the night in his own house.

His wife, Narcissa, tapped his shoulder as she spotted the train some ways off. Lucius neatly folded his paper and tucked it into a pocket in his robes before standing.

He waited not so patiently as the train slowly got closer until coming to a stop in front of them. As the children piled out Lucius immediately began looking for Draco. He smiled seeing the boy with the Potter child. He was hoping they'd like each other, given the circumstances... then he frowned seeing the Weasley boy was with them to. The Malfoys and the Weasleys had been feuding for several generations. Although it be nice if Draco's generation ended the fued that was unlikely to happen, especially given how closed minded Draco could be.

As Lucius and his wife got closer the man gritted his teeth as he listened to his son taunt the boy who lived. Lucius quickly got right up behind him and smacked the child on the back of his head.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Lucius growled at his son seeing the boy's eyes widened at who hit him "That is no way to speak to your future consort,"

"But father-" Draco tried but Lucius cut him off.

"No child of mine will treat their consort in such a way! You are shaming our family behaving like this!"

The little boy looked like he was going to cry. This definitely wasn't how he wanted his welcome home to go and Lucius hardly wanted to spend his first few moments reunited with his heir scolding him.

"Apologize," Lucius demand

Draco looked down at the ground, red faced and completely humiliated as he mumbled "Sorry Potter," the children weren't even on first name basis?

The Potter boy was gaping at Draco, obviously not expecting this and overwhelmed with shock. If possible the Weasley child was even more so.

"Harry is Draco's CONSORT!?" The boy gaped before looking at Harry "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I don't even know what a consort IS!" The Potter boy scuffed causing Lucius' jaw to clench.

The boy's guardians were supposed to be educating the boy on these things! "Where is Petunia?" he demanded of the child looking around for the boy's aunt. The muggle vermin had a lot to answer for.

"Y-you know Aunt Petunia?" Mister Potter asked

Lucius rolled his eyes "I'm Lucius Malfoy..." he stared at the child, expecting some level of recommendation of his name, after all Lucius had been close to the boy's grandfather and familiar with James (the boy's father). However the child's eyes remained blank.

"... so?" Why the little.

"I must speak with your guardians at once," Lucius insisted and the boy's eyes widened in terror, "You aren't in any trouble," he insisted "However they should have made you aware of your future role to my family,"

"My future... I don't want ANYTHING to do with you people!"

Lucius growned pinching the bridge of his nose, it was James Potter all over again, "Either you will honor the agreement of our families or you will be forced to reimburse us for the humiliation and deceit,"

"Hu- WHAT!? What I do to you!?"

"I will not allow you to weasel out of a legally binding agreement like your father did," Lucius glared.

Narcissa laid a gentle hand on her husband's arm, "Calm down Lucius, the boy isn't trying to weasel out of anything. He obviously has no idea what your talking about,"

Lucius sighed again, taking a calming breath, before he explained to the boy, "My father arranged with your grandfather that your father, James Potter, was to marry me when he came of age and become my consort,"

"That's a male wife sweetheart" Narcissa explained but surely the boy knew that much.

However the boy's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Boys can marry boys!"

Everyone present stared at him like he was stupid, including the Weasley child.

"Yes hun," Narcissa didn't miss a beat and spoke in that calm reassuring voice, "many pure blood family have have a wife and a consort for the head of the household. The head of the household is determined by ancestry and negotiates, not gender like it is with muggles.

"A good example of that is Young Mister Weasley here. His mother is the head of household and even the head of the Weasley clan across the country" Narcissa was raised as a member of the Black by birth and although the Blacks didn't get along with the Weasleys they never actually had the same level of antagonism as the Malfoys, "An example of a consort would be your Professor Snape who married my husband at a young age,"

"Snape is gay!"

"Gay?" she blinked not understanding the term as most pure bloods were bisexual. It was considered odd not to be attracted to both genders in the wizarding world, "I'd like to think he's quite happy with the living arrangement... even though he spends most of his time scowling at everything," she chuckled

"We're getting off topic," Lucius reminded looking at Potter, "The point is James was promised to me but instead he refused, choosing to marry your mother instead. It was a large embarrassment to both our families...

"Honestly I was somewhat grateful as I liked Severus and hardly knew James but I was still going to go through with the marriage, not just to honor my family but to protect your own. The entire point of James becoming my consort was because the Potter family was dying out with James, and his parents, being the only living decedents.

"The Potters were famously powerful wizards but sadly they were also known for having very volatile magic. It is very difficult for magical beings to conceive a child and even harder to bring this child to term. The babies own magical core often kills it during development. It's why children are so treasured by wizards" Lucius gently put his hand on his son's head and patted his hair as the child blushed and pretended not to notice. The young Potter was looking on with obvious jealousy,

"The Potter's volatile magic made it harder then most to bring the child to full term. There are potions now to better help with this condition but back then there were not and the Potter line had nearly fallen. Since my father and your grandparents were friends my father decided he would help sustain the Potter line by adding it to the Malfoys, even offering to make James my consort instead of one of my cousins' so that someone with Potter blood would one day be head of the Malfoy family" through the add of male pregnancy potions but their was no need to explain those to the child until he was old enough to have 'The Talk'.

"Our marriage was supposed to be the merging of our two great houses... and James backed out. My father demanded compensation, as this was a great insult to him considering what a large favor he was going for the Potter line, but instead an agreement was made that James' first born would marry my first born or my family would take complete control of the entire Potter vault, all it's businesses, and their seat on the board of governors.

"It was quite frankly a risky play since the Potters didn't even know if James would have a child. Regardless it was arranged so the Malfoys would become the heirs of the Potters even if we never had the opportunity to share blood. That contract still stands so I suggest you think long and hard before choosing to honor it or not"

The Potter looked at Draco with a surprising amount of hate in his eyes "I choose 'not',"

Lucius jaw drop before he glared dangerously at his son "What in Merlin's name did you do to this boy!?" he demanded. The kid just said he'd rather be destitute then marry Draco!

"N-nothing Father!" Draco obviously lied, "He just hates me! I have no idea why!"

Lucius scuffed before looking at the young Potter "Be thankful I am not willing to let you ruin your life over something as petty as a playground fued!" He grabbed both Potter's and Draco's ears and started dragging them off "We will find your guardians and straighten this mess out,"

"Noooooooo!" The young Potter wailed "You can't!"

"Tell me where your guardians are right now young man" Lucius ordered still holding the ear well the child clawed at his hand

"O-outside," The boy stammered

"We are 'outside'" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"N-no, I'm mean outside the platform, in London"

Lucius groaned, of course they where, filthy muggles couldn't get through the barrier nor could they use the floo to send them directly to the wizarding station. The muggle station in London had a portal which lead to this location. It was meant for muggle borns who didn't have access to a floo but the portal was heavily disguised and warded to make sure no muggles could get through nor notice anything abnormal when a wizard walked through it.

Lucius let go of Draco's ear and gave his bottom a swat to get him towards his mother. Lucius wasn't about to risk his family by dragging them through the muggle world, "Tell Severus I'll meet you all back at the manor and please floo Dumbledore and tell him what's going on. As the boy's magical guardian he should have been making sure the child was educated on these things"

Narcissa smiled teasingly, "With the way you boss me around sometimes I wonder if you think you married a house elf,"

Lucius sighed before giving his wife a tender kiss "I'm sorry love but I need to handle this,"

"So go handle it, and perhaps you should suggest that Harry spend some time at our manor so the boys have a chance to get more comfortable around each other"

Lucius smiled, "Excellent idea love," still holding Potter's ear he dragged the kid out of the barrier. He expected to find the boy's guardians just outside the barrier in the muggle train station but they were nowhere to be seen.

Giving the child an accusing look he answered, "They're probably in the parking lot,"

Lucius snorted at the idea that the muggles were too lazy to even meet their child at the drop off before letting go of the boy's ear "Come along," he ordered.

Harry hesitantly looked down at himself, "I'm supposed to change" he was still dressed in his school uniform.

Lucius raised an eyebrow

"I-I supposed to wear muggle clothes in the muggle world"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "If anyone ask tell them we just returned from a convention"

Harry looked worried at that.

"We won't be out in public that long, it shouldn't be a problem. Come along, no sense keeping your relatives waiting"

Strangely Harry shook his head.

Lucius sighed, "Am I going to have to drag you by your ear to the parking lot?"

Harry's face turned bright crimson at the idea and he quickly shook his head 'no'.

"Then come along,"

The boy finally began to follow, however hesitantly. When they got out to the parking lot Lucius looked around but couldn't spot Harry's muggle relatives. Truthfully he was only familiar with the boy's aunt. He'd met her on occasion due to James' involvement with Lily, the boy's mother.

"Do you see your uncle anywhere?" Lucius asked.

"Their car's not here yet" Harry informed looking around.

Lucius growled.

"H-how about I have Aunt Petunia owl after I get home?" Harry half asked half begged, "Uncle Vernon often works late so they might not be here for hours,"

"HOURS!?" Lucius gaped

"It's fine, really I'll-"

"I'm not about to leave a child out here for hours in this muggle hole!" Lucius insisted, "Come along," he grabbed Harry by his hand and dragged him into an alley. Checking to make sure no one could see them he apparited them to Harry's house.

There was a loud pop as he bent time and space to teleport them in the muggle's front yard. Harry instantly fell to his knees gasping, obviously having never apparited before. Lucius would assume Dumbledore would have traveled with the boy before. Most of the wizarding world was under the impression Dumbledore spent a large amount of time with the boy long before he came to Hogwarts. Maybe he used muggle transportation on their trips to the Zoo and such.

Lucius gently patted the boy's back, amazed the child hadn't sicked up "It's alright, take deep breaths. Apparition can take some getting used"

Harry settled down after a moment and looked around "We're at Privet Drive? H-how?"

"An advanced teleportation spell. You'll learn it after you come of age and get your license"

"License?" Harry blinked

"Yes, muggles give out licenses to ride around in their metal death traps. It's the same concept. Apparition is a very dangerous and complex spell that can go poorly if you aren't properly trained"

Harry hesitantly nodded then notice Lucius walking over to the door. The car was still in the driveway so their must be someone here.

Knocking Lucius waited a moment before it opened revealing the ugly, twig like face of Petunia 'L-Lucius?" she gasped

"Were you even PLANNING on picking up your nephew?" Lucius sneered.

"O-of course," Petunia assured "I'm just waiting for Dudley to get out of school first,"

"You're son?"

"Y-yes, now thank you for returning Harry but-"

"I few questions regarding him actually that require your attention,"

"O-of course, please come in," She opened the door wide to let him in.

"My wife is collecting Harry's belongings and will have them delivered later today" Lucius informed well she directed him to the living room.

"Thank you" Petunia acknowledged before speaking to Harry "Harry dear could you please give the grown ups a moment? Go play in your room," the boy seemed completely flabbergasted by the way she was talking to him, "Please Harry, we won't be a moment then you can tell me all about school," the boy hesitantly walked up stairs, sending his aunt suspicious looks. Although what was so suspicious Lucius didn't have the foggiest "What's on your mind Lucius? I haven't seen you since Harry first came to live with us," she smiled pleasantly as she poured a cup of tea for herself and him.

"I would like to know why Harry isn't aware of his family obligations," Lucius stated.

"Obligations?"

"His engagement to my son," Lucius specified taking a sip of the tea, just to be polite. It tasted revolting... perhaps he was just spoiled from the wonderful tea Severus made.

"Oh, oh yes of course. I'm sorry but we hadn't really planned on telling Harry until he was much older. Same sex relationships aren't really looked on too favorably by normal people and we didn't want him to isolate himself from the neighbor kids,"

Ignoring the comment of 'normal people' Lucius focued on more important matters, "He should have at least been told before you sent him to Hogwarts. With that monthly supplement I send you, you could have at least taught the boy to respect my family,"

It was part of the new marriage contract that if the Potter Heir should find himself orphaned the Malfoys were to send the Guardians a monthly check to help care for the boy's upkeep. James insisted on this as he knew his friends wouldn't have access to the Potter Vault and Harry couldn't access his trust fund until he was old enough to learn magic.

Harry's godfathers were a disowned member of the Black family and his werewolf lover so they didn't exactly have a lot of money and James wanted to make sure they would have enough to take care of themselves and the boy. Although given what happened with Black... the werewolf didn't even have visiting privileges after that.

Harry was supposed to go to Severus (and thereby Malfoy) if those two were unable but after the Dark Lord marked Harry for Death the boy's parents revised their will so that Harry would go to Petunia due to the blood wards. Lucius didn't fully understand how the wards worked only that they bent luck somehow to make deadly situations less so and caused physical injury to anyone who touched the boy and meant him harm.

Lucius' family was pushed back to the third choice of guardians for the child's safety. From Lucius understanding Dumbledore sent money to the Dursleys as well and they seemed to be making use of it judging by their nice collection of various belongings.

"Pardon?" Petunia looked puzzled

"Apparently the boys hate each other," Lucius sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Need I remind you the money I send is conditional on Harry marrying Draco. If he doesn't YOU have to pay us back," it was a clause in the contract to protect the Malfoys in case the next Heir tried to pull a James.

Petunia gaped like a particularly ugly fish, "I'll talk with Harry"

"We'll need more then talk. I certainly don't want my son burdened with a consort who hates or resents him. My wife thought it be a good idea if Harry spend some of the holiday with us, perhaps the last month. Then we can get the boys to work out their problems,"

"I'm sure that will be fine" Said the muggle, a bit to eager at the idea of losing her nephew for an extra month considering she just got him back.

Lucius nodded courtly "I will come by on the first to pick up the boy. Have him prepared and properly dressed,"

###

 **Later That Day, At Malfoy Manor**

"Master Lord Malfoy Sir!" Dobby screamed appearing in front of him with a pop causing Lucius to spill his drink.

"Blast" Lucius scowled as he cast a cleaning spell on his robes

Oddly enough the elf didn't start wailing over how he messed up instead he continued to frantically scream.

"Master Lord Malfoy Sir!" Dobby wailed again "You must be helping Young Master Harry Potter Sir"

"Helping him with what?" Lucius eyed dusting off his now dry robes

"They is hurting him!"

Lucius froze "What?"

"Dobby was returning Young Master Harry Potter Sir's things and they were hitting him. Master Lord Malfoy Sir needs to-"

"Take me there now," Lucius demanded.

A moment later Lucius appeared in the muggle's living from with a large Walrus slamming his foot against Harry. Without a moment thought or hesitation Lucius raised his wand and pointed at the disgustingly large muggle.

The muggle suddenly stopped stammered back as his body began to wither well all the water in his body evaporated into nothing. The man slowly turned into a dust of chemicals and metal that made up the human body.

Once it was done Lucius looked around the living room to see Petunia cowering in the corner hugging her a fat blob that Lucius assumed was her son.

"Is everyone alright?" Lucius asked thinking he just stopped a robbery.

"A-alright?" Petunia gasped before screaming, "You just MURDERED my husband!"

Lucius looked around again as he processed this new information, "So... what I just witnessed is, I take it, how you were disciplining Harry for what I said earlier?"

"YES!"

"I see" Lucius pointed his wand at Petunia next, "Then you better give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't kill you to,"

She gaped at him, "You-you can't,"

"That's hardly a reason," Lucius was about to flick his wand and put her through the when she shouted out "The Bloodwards!" Lucius frowned. That was true enough. The boy had many enemies. Lucius eyes lingered over to the fat muggle child, "All that needs is a person with Evans' blood," he flicked his wand at the woman without another thought before pointing the wand at both the children, "Obliviate,"

###

Harry groaned as he sat up in a very large, nice room. The bloody thing had not only a large Queen sized bed but a large sitting area with a comfy couch along with a couple chairs around a coffee table, as well as a lot empty bookshelves.

Lord Malfoy said they would go to Diagon Alley later to fill them as well as buy Harry a bunch of toys (all of which he would get too keep)... that's right Harry remembered now Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were really worried about Lord Malfoy no longer sending them money so they had The house elf that dropped off Harry's thing take the things Back to Lucius along with Harry... and Dudley and many of his things. They were supposed to bound with Draco and would be returned the last month of summer in time for Harry's birthday.

It bloody sucked because it was obvious Harry's relatives were just sweet talking the Malfoys.

Harry sighed mourning the horrible summer he was about to have with no idea the memory was entirely fabricated. Lucius had both the boys forget what happened then had Snape implant them with a fake memory. The plan was to use necromancy on nameless cadaverous to make them look like Harry's aunt and uncle as well as match their medical records. The boys would think they died in the fire that was currently consuming their home. Neither would ever know what really happened. Children shouldn't be forced to remember such things.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry went down for breakfast. He knew it wouldn't be served for another few hours but he had always been an earlier riser. He had to given the Dursleys had him do all the choirs around the house (including make breakfast).

Harry just couldn't imagine wasting the morning in bed. When he got to the living room he spotted Lord Malfoy sipping tea as he read a book by the fire, "Couldn't sleep?" he asked not looking up from his book.

"I always wake up this early," well not always. The nights when the Dursley's locked his cupboard door he had to stay in bed until everyone was up. It was another reason why he didn't like to sleep in. The only time he got to was when he was being punished so it made him feel trapped.

Lucius smiled, "Good to know I won't be spending my mornings alone this summer. Severus is nocturnal, Narcissa loaths mornings with every fiber of her being, and Draco is a fairly lazy child so good luck getting him out of bed before noon if he doesn't have to be,"

"He'll get along great with Dudley," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it, Draco is wisely scared of muggles,"

Harry snorted back a laugh.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, finally looking away from his book, "I can assure you it is wise. Do you think the entire wizarding world is hiding from Muggles for no other reason then we thought it be fun? They are dangerous savage creatures who gleefully kill all things different. Can you name me one muggle that wasn't by nature a bastard? I'm asking one you know personally, not some larger then life figure in history books that has been glorified beyond all rational thought. Muggles do like making saints out of their fellow monsters,"

Harry opened his mouth as he tried to think of one person, just one. A single muggle he knew from his own life that didn't treat him like shite... but he couldn't so he thought of someone else's life, "Hermione's parents,"

Lucius snorted, "I take it that's a muggle born you know?"

"She's one of my best friends," Harry nodded adamantly.

"Forgive me but as a Slytherin I told true to Salazar's beliefs,"

"Kill all Muggle borns," Harry rolled his eyes.

Lucius studied the boy for a moment before answering. He decided to allow the insolent tone to pass due to what the boy had been through, "You shouldn't be so narrow minded. It is important to get all the facts before passing judgment. Salazar Slytherin did not want to kill all muggle borns, he wanted to save them,"

Harry blinked, "Eh?"

"He and the other founders had just created a powerful Enchantment, a book that would record the names and locations of every child born with magic within a 5000 mile radius. They sold similar books to the wizarding government of every nation. Slytherin wanted to use the books to save the children around the world. Muggles would often kill, enslave, or attempt to 'beat the magic out' of their own children,"

Harry squirmed a bit as he knew that last on was what the Dursleys were trying to do to him. They often said it.

"When the best option is slavery Lord Slytherin wanted to remove all muggle borns from muggle homes and put them in an orphanage in Hogsmeade which the school would fund. The other founders disagreed and that is why he left. There was no evil plot or 'epic duel', just a friendship lost through conflicting political beliefs. Salazar even left his familiars at the school to guard it and keep the children safe from muggle threats,"

"Familiars?"

"A pair of Serpents if the legend is true. Although what species I'm not sure. They are probably long dead but it's likely the forbidden forest would be filled with their descendants. Who knows you might even find them one day," Lucius smiled "After are you are the 'Heir of Slytherin',"

"W-what!?"

Lucius looked him over, "Petunia didn't even tell you that? The Potters liked to keep it rather hush hush as their family had conflicting views with Lord Slytherin all the way back to the early days. However they were his blood.

"One of Slytherin's daughters married a muggle born named Potter. At least he came from a wealthy family of merchants. She even took his name dispite her coming from the more politically powerful bloodline. If Slytherin really had a problem with this he wouldn't have named her heir to his estate, although she never claimed it. I think he actually admired her for challenging him so often despite her clearly hating him.

"I won't lie and say the idea of making the Malfoys the next heirs of Slytherin would be appealing. Yours and Draco's children will be a political power house not to mention share your own magical power from the Slytherin line,"

"Boys can't have babies together,"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "You need to stop thinking like a muggle. Magic can easily get around that problem,"

Harry's eyes bulged out of his skull, "You want Draco to get me PREGNANT!"

"As that isn't something you have to worry about until you are much older we'll talk about it then,"

"But-"

"No, you're much too young too have to worry about such things. All you have to know is it is painless and safe,"

Harry scowled but again Lucius chose to ignore it, "We will give you some remedial lessons this summer so that you might better understand magic," the child actually smiled at that before covering it up with a scowl. That told Lucius enough about the boy. It meant he liked learning magic but didn't want people to tease him for it. That could be fixed by raising the boy's self confidence.

Lucius cleared his threat to get the boy to focus, "As I was saying, the Malfoys and the Potters were always close. We might not have shared the same politicals but we greatly respected one another. Your grandfather told my grandfather all about his family history during their school days... that and they got in a good bit of mischief together along with Dumbledore. I actually apprenticed under your grandfather and heard him talking to snakes on more then one occasion,"

"What's talking to snakes got to do with anything?"

Lucius sighed, "It is an extremely rare gift that only the descendants of Salazar Slytherin have. According to Legend Salazar saved an injured Couatl, that is a extremely powerful winged serpent. As thanks the Couatl blessed him and all his descendants, allowing him to talk and command all types of serpents. They even gave him the able to channel his magic wandlessly through incantations in Parseltongue, that's the snake language. I'll see if we can get those books out of the Potter vault so you can study them. Your grandfather would have appreciated knowing the family arts didn't die with him,"

Harry felt something warm in his chest at the thought of having a connection to his grandparents. He spent most of his life wondering about his family. He never realized the fact he could talk to snakes was that long sought-after connection. He thought all wizards could do it but no it was something special from his family. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Ron. Harry didn't even process that it came from Salazar Slytherin yet.

"Would you care to hear about him?" Lucius asked actually putting his book down

"Eh?"

"You're grandfather?"

Harry gave a hesitant smile, "Yes please,"

Lucius smiled before calling, "Dobby,"

Suddenly the small little elf popped into existence. Harry knew the creature was called a house elf but beyond that he had no idea what it was.

"Yes Master Lord Malfoy Sir? What can Dobby do for you?" said the creature.

"Bring me the Photo album of my years Apprenticing under Lord Potter," Lucius ordered.

The creature disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before Harry could ask just what a house elf was the creature reappeared and handed Lord Malfoy a large photo album.

"Leave us," Lord Malfoy ordered unceremoniously and the Elf instantly disappeared. Then the man patted the seat next to him.

Harry hesitantly walked over to it and sat down, leaning over as Lord Malfoy opened the book to the first page, "Now the first thing your grandfather did when I went to Apprentice for him was cut my hair. Said I looked like a muggle music star,"

###

Harry was laughing up a storm as Lucius continued to flip through the book well telling hilarious stories about his grandfather. The man sounded really nice and funny but also really strict.

In defense of the man Lucius grew his hair out again the second he finished his apprenticeship.

Harry also learned his grandfather was already over a hundred before he had James and that was the reason they tended to spoil him a bit. Harry's dad was their little miracle.

The merriment was stopped by a loud yawn as Snape came down the Stairs.

The dark figure greeted them with a shallow "Morning," and Harry blushed bright crimson as the man leaned over and kissed Lucius right on his mouth, "I'll get the tea brewing and get the elves started on breakfast,"

"Thanks Sev," Lord Malfoy smiled

Snape's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment, "We need to have a talk about this one soon,"

Harry glared well Lucius sighed, "Later, when Narci wakes up,"

Snape nodded before heading to the kitchen.

"How can you stand him?" Harry said without thinking, as he often did.

"I happen to love him," Lucius informed, "He might not be a soft cuddly teddy bear like Narci but he makes me laugh with his dry sarcasm. Not to mention he's one of the smartest people on the planet,"

Harry snorted and Lucius cast a disapproving look at him, "I realize Sev is a firm disciplinarian and a demanding Task master but if you are to stay here I expect you to treat him with respect,"

Harry shrunk in his seat, he'd been having fun a moment ago, "It's not me, Snape has it out for me. He's always yelling at me and calling me an idiot and constantly letting Draco get away with bullying me," Harry only added the last bit because after seeing Lord Malfoy whack Draco at the train station he didn't think the man would be too happy to hear Draco was bullying him.

Lord Malfoy studied the child a moment, he didn't seem to be lying but just to be sure, "Would you care to show me?"

"Eh?"

Lucius sighed, he really had to do something about the random noises the boy made instead of talking properly. It was an unbecoming habit to the future consort of a noble house.

"I would like to view the memories of these incidents,"

"You can do that?" Harry gaped.

Lucius sighed, the boy knew nothing of magic. He was as bad as a muggle born with his lack of etiquette and magical ignorance, "Yes, just think about all the times you had an altercation with Draco,"

"And Snape,"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Very well and Snape," although he didn't expect to see much beyond an over sensitive child.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the events in question. Lucius shrugged as the child didn't actually have to focus so strongly but it wouldn't hurt anything either. The man pulled out his wand and pressed it to the child's temple. He used it to grab hold of the memories and pull them out in the sliver of a glowing pull string. He pocketed the string in a vial from his robe (not knowing a single adult wizard who didn't carry a number of components on their person at all times).

"Good boy," said Lucius and the child opened his eyes, "Now go play well I review these,"

Harry deflated, wanting to hear more stories about his grandfather, "O-okay but... can you tell me more stuff later... about Grampa?"

"Of course," Lucius patted the boy's head before standing up.

###

Draco was snoring so comfortably until he suddenly felt a clash of cold air as his covers were ripped away from him and a voice started yelling at him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco groaned, forcing himself to sit up, "Vit?" looking up as Severus.

Vitricus was Latin for 'stepfather' and over the generations wizards had come to use the word to refer to the parental figure who was the consort of the family. Youths often shorten it to 'Vit' or 'Vitty' as a term of endearment for that parent.

"It's so early," Draco yawned looking at the clock which read 11:15. It was early to be up on a summer morning at least.

"Explain to me why you have been lying to my face for an entire year!"

"Eh?" Draco blinked, speaking with his pure blood etiquette.

"Harry didn't even start ONE of those altercations I caught the two of you in!"

Draco paled, "You believe him over me!"

"Of course not, so you can imagine my surprise when your father showed me Potter's memories,"

Draco gulped.

"Nothing to say to that? I wonder, if I ask for YOUR memories will you hand them over without a fuss like Potter did?"

"I'm sorry Vit!" Draco welled up his eyes with crocodile tears.

"You LIED to me! You've been lying to me through the entire school year. You told me Potter was bullying you. It's the very reason I've been so harsh with him! You disrespectful little dunderhead!"

Snape pulled out his wand and cast a 'soap mouth' hex at the child and the boy began to whimper at the nasty taste of soap.

"Maybe I should leave like this for the rest of the summer so that you know never to try that with me again!"

Draco cried as he squirmed at the horrible taste in his mouth. He even felt the bubbles do down his throat and drip down his night gown.

Unfortunately he didn't have that gown for long as Snape grabbed the hem and lifted it over the boy's head, leaving the child as nake as the day he was born.

Draco cried harder and began to struggle as he knew just what was coming next. Dispite his efforts he soon found himself over his Vit's lap

The first smack came quickly and with perhaps a bit too much force due to temper. Draco's scream of bloody murder, holding a complete honest tone, cause Snape to pull back a good bit to get only the sound of gasp and yelps. He might be mad at the child but he didn't want to actually injure him.

Snape continued to lecture, "What I saw I found absolutely appalling" Getting into a rhythm were his open palm struck the child's small rear at each syllable. The boy still had a good bit of his baby fat giving him a plump backside still designed for spanking. A good indicator that despite the boy's protest the gods didn't think he was 'too old for a spanking'.

"What were you thinking!? Not only were you rude, disrespectful, and downright CRUEL to your own consort but I saw you SABOTAGING his potions! After all the years I put into raising you you chose to blatantly disrespect not only my classroom BUT MY ENTIRE PROFESSION! Then you have the gall to LIE about everything for an entire YEAR! You ungrateful, disrespectful, little brat"

Draco cried harder, kicking his legs and wiggling about on his Vit's lap, "I s-sowwWWIE!" he cried, gagging a bit on the soap in his mouth, "Vitty pweeese!"

"Don't you 'Vitty' me!" Snape scolded, "And just you wait. After I'm done with you your father plans to give you a taste of the cane,"

Draco cried hard at that.

###

Harry gulped looking around the corner into Draco's room. However much he might dislike Draco he didn't mean to get him SPANKED! Harry knew from experience how horrible that was. Especially when the adults were really mad cause that's when they drew blood.

However Harry was a little shocked to hear the spanking stop soon after it began.

Snape sat Draco up on his lap and strangely embraced him, rubbing circles on his back as Draco cried. Snape even cancelled the soapy mouth curse.

"There there little Dragon," Snape soothed, "Take deep breaths. When you're ready we'll go find your father,"

Draco started crying all over at that so maybe it wasn't over. When Draco finally calmed down Snape made him do a walk of shame to his father's office. The boy was blushing and covering his nakedness with his hands but he didn't look scared. He was definitely worried but he was obviously more embarrassed to be seen naked then the beating he was about to get.

Lucius lectured Draco a bit about shaming their family and such and Draco started crying again from just a simple lecture. Then he had to bend over the desk and got 6 strikes from the cane on his bum. Lucius wasn't even hitting him hard enough to break the skin but the boy still acted like he was getting murdered. Afterwards he was made to stand in the corner for 30 minutes but he'd actually been allowed to leave once to use the bathroom.

After his time in the corner was over Draco bounced about, rubbing his hide, and doing a little 'just spanked dance' which the grown ups strangely allowed. After a few minutes of that Draco blushed, remembering Harry was watching was him, and quickly covered his front.

"If you're done," Lucius said, "I believe you owe Harry an apology,"

Draco blushed as he wiped his tears away, "S-sorry,"

The Boy Who Lived replied with "That's it?"

Draco glared as he hide his front from Harry's view, "Isn't that enough!"

"You're not even bruised!" his butt was barely even red at all.

Draco gaped at him well Lucius and Snape looked worried at that.

"Harry," Lucius tried to phrase it in a way to not make it obvious he knew of the abuse... well also tricking Harry into revealing it. He was a Slytherin after all, "The punishment Draco received is quite normal in the wizarding. Is it common for muggles to bruise their children during punishment,"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Sometimes," he was only able to say that because he took it as a question from wizarding ignorance. Meaning he might be able to pass it off as normal, "If you're really bad,"

Draco was gaping at Harry. Unknown to Harry their were a few muggle borns in Slytherin and he was actually worrying about what their home lives were like.

"Go get dressed Draco," Snape encouraged, "The elves should be ready with breakfast,"

Lucius nodded, "I'll wake up Narci. Sev could you get Dudley?"

Snape shook his head, "Actually I would like to speak with Mister Potter for a moment. Would you mind collecting the muggle boy yourself,"

Lucius nodded, "Very well," as he left he shooed Draco out of the room.

"Potter," Snape said once they were alone then softened after a moment, "Harry... I would like to apologize to you for not only the behavior of my son towards you but my own. I was under the impression you were the bully in all this and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken the matter at face value,"

"I-it's okay..." Harry shifted, "Of course you'd believe your son," Harry had always had a forgiving heart. He got it from his mother, not that he knew that having never meet his parents.

"Harry I would also like you to know that what you just witnessed with Draco was probably the harshest punishment he's ever received in his life,"

"I-it was?" Harry blushed, not knowing why.

"I can assure you that well you stay here you, yourself, could never receive anything worse then that. Understand?"

Harry hesitantly nodded, that punishment looked more embarrassing then painful. Although Harry imagined it did hurt a bit it was nothing like he was used to.

"And one final thing Mister Potter. I was raised in a muggle neighborhood," Harry paled hearing Snape say that, "I know for a fact Bruises are not considered an acceptable way to discipline a child, even for muggles... I also know that that fact never stopped my father," Harry froze looking up at Snape, "I'm hear to talk if you need it but I won't hunt you don't to talk about your feelings either. I know it won't make a difference unless YOU want to open up,"

Harry gulped and said, "Dudley hits me to..."

"... He'll quickly learn that is unacceptable here but just to be clear you will be in just as much trouble if I catch you fighting with the other boys. You're all to be treated equally,"

Harry gave a slight smile hearing that.


End file.
